


Returned To Us

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Children of Characters, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Newborn Children, Not Really Character Death, Resurrection, Sad and Happy, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Liam gets Theo back from his under ground prison.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Kira Yukimura, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's Not A Real Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934968) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I had this story about the same time that I was writing He's Not A Real Wolf. I had actually thought of using this in that, but decided to make this its own story. You do not have to read He's Not A Real Wolf to understand this since they are separate worlds.

Liam was doing his best to try and get the little girl he was holding to stop crying. He hadn't known what to do with how things had ended in the tunnels. Mason had been saved and he was the happiest person ever that his best friend was safe. Mason was the closest thing he had to a brother and he'd been so heartbroken over losing him. He'd also had another really bad problem that he didn't know how to bring up. It was a problem that had started with the dread doctors destroying the person he'd fallen in love with. He hadn't even thought it was capable of happening. He'd tried stopping them, but he'd been knocked unconscious and left to die. 

Scott had found him hours later, but he'd been keeping it a secret what he'd been doing. He had lied as to why he was naked on the ground. After all he'd been found naked before, though under a full moon. No one knew who he'd been seeing for weeks on end. They thought he was with Hayden and he'd let the believe it. Hayden had been nice enough to cover things up for him, but she hadn't known either. Mason had begged him to tell him what happened after he'd been taken. He'd finally broken and told Mason everything up until Theo was literally ripped out of his arms. He'd been holding onto him so tight to keep him there, but then he'd vanished with one of the doctors. 

He had been shocked beyond belief when Theo had shown up the next day as if he had never been with him. It was when he'd told Mason everything because he hadn't been able to deal with the pain. He still hadn't been able to believe what had gone down on the super moon. It had been an all out battle in the library at the school between Scott and Theo and his self. He'd been trying desperately to get Theo to remember the last month they'd had together. Theo had been trying to get Scott's power and Scott had been so confused at what was going on. 

He hadn't seen anything that night in the man he loved. The doctors had wiped everything from Theo's memory that had been good and wonderful. The nights they'd spent together under the stars. Running through the woods together, naked at times. Kissing and making out with each other. It had hurt like hell losing Theo because he'd finally felt like he had someone that he could love. The way things had gone in the last month since the super moon had been even worse. The doctors had gotten revenge on how much Theo had fallen for him. He didn't know how they had done it, but they were the dread doctors. They could do so many things especially manipulate people. 

Liam had tried one more time to get Theo to remember and he'd thought it was working. He'd seen something for a moment in Theo's eyes like used to be there. Then it had been gone again and he was once again having to fight the man he loved so much. He'd tried getting Theo to shock his own self in a way of maybe remembering. He'd been standing there yelling for Theo to remember and then Kira came out of no where. He'd been shocked since he hadn't even heard her coming. 

It all happened too fast after that and he'd seen Scott trying to move, but it was too late. Liam watched in horror as Theo's sister came up from the ground and dragged him kicking and screaming into hell. Theo had been screaming for help and right there, in that moment, Liam had seen the switch click. It was like Theo was waking up from a deep sleep because he'd screamed out for him to help. He hadn't told the others until right then that he'd been with Theo, but it was obvious then. Theo had called out to him telling him he loved him. He'd heard Theo until the ground became whole again and he was gone. He'd tried getting to Theo, but he hadn't been fast enough when his shock had worn off. He'd only felt the tip of Theo's fingers before he'd vanished. 

He had run out of the tunnels as fast as he could after that. He had made it outside before he'd broken, exploding from anger and punching his hand through the concrete wall. He hadn't stopped though; he'd punched the wall over and over until he couldn't even move his hand. He'd felt it break, but he'd still kept going until he'd been being pulled away from the thing. He'd still been screaming and yelling trying to hurt the person that had him. 

Nothing had meant anything after watching Theo be dragged away. He'd tried so hard getting Theo back and then he was gone. He couldn't feel the person he loved, his anchor, his everything. He didn't even know what happened after that because he'd felt a sting then he'd been out. He'd woken up hours later at Deaton's with his wrist shackled to the table. There had been mountain ash around him and Scott was sleeping with his head on the table next to him. He'd known he'd lost it worse than when he'd torn apart the coach's car. He wasn't sure if it was as bad as the super moon, but he'd lost it. 

It had taken days for him to calm down though, he'd kept getting angry. He'd hated his self for what he'd said too. Theo had been taken away from him again and he'd taken it out on everyone. Scott and Mason were the only two that would deal with him besides Deaton who kept putting him to sleep. It had been too much to take and he wasn't even sure of everything that he had said. All he knew was Mason had finally gotten him to focus. 

Scott had left to do something and Mason was staying with him until he got back. Mason had just been talking about normal stuff and he'd just out right asked him what was wrong. No one had even asked him why he was hurting so badly, but Mason. Scott had tried, but he'd snapped blaming him for it before. It hadn't been brought back up until Mason had just come out and said he was being a dick. It had hurt like hell, but he'd told Mason why he'd gone off. He'd lost Theo and he couldn't even breathe hardly without him. Mason had known he'd been with Theo. He just hadn't realized how close they had been until he'd told him. It had all come spilling out even what they'd done the night Theo had been first taken from him. Theo hadn't had time to return the bite, but he knew it hadn't mattered a hundred percent. They'd become mates and Theo was gone. It was like a body part was missing, his heart was destroyed.

Mason had let him go and broke the mountain ash ring. He'd taken him out of Deaton's and drove him home. He'd slept in his bed that night with Mason holding him after he'd cried his self to sleep. Every night had been the same, but Corey had shown up some too since he was with Mason now. He'd slept between them and neither had complained when he'd woken them up with nightmares screaming for Theo. It hadn't gotten much better until the third week he was home. 

Corey had asked him if he'd gotten to see Theo's sister. It had stopped him dead in his tracks because he knew that Tara was dead. Then Corey had started talking about the baby sister that Theo had. He'd convinced Corey to show him since he'd been with him while Mason had been doing family stuff. They'd gone to the hospital where there was only one baby. It was a little girl and Liam had known just from seeing her that she wasn't Theo's sister. His parents were dead and the ones he'd lived with didn't have kids. 

It had taken a lot of convincing, but Melissa had finally caved when he'd begged to hold the little girl. She wasn't Theo's sister, but she was his daughter. He had known the second he saw her and he'd gotten his dad to do a DNA test to prove it. The doctors had somehow created another chimera using Theo's DNA and some random woman who they'd killed more than likely. He knew they had done it around the time that they'd taken Theo from him. The little girl was the only thing he had left of Theo, besides his stuff. 

Mason had once again kept his secrets at what he was doing, which Corey helped too. Once he'd started showing signs of not being homicidal Scott had given him space again. Mason and Corey had been entrusted in keeping him from exploding. He'd gotten Mason to do a little hacking one night for him. They had wiped out everything on baby doe from the hospital computer. She had been fixing to go to social services a county over and Liam had refused to let it happen. 

He wasn't old enough to handle a child was what he'd been told when he tried going through the right channels. He probably could have convinced his parents to foster her, but he'd been desperate so he'd done the only thing he knew to. He'd thanked everything holy that Mason was a damn good hacker and knew how to fix things. He had gone for broke in doing so too. Corey had been the one that went in the hospital and actually took her though since he could turn invisible. It was beyond illegal, but if Liam had the paper work then no one could take her from him; no one could take the last thing of Theo he had to be close to. 

Mason had convinced Corey to do it while the two of them had been creating a birth certificate and a fake will too. Mason's mom was a lawyer so he knew everything they had needed. By the next night Baby Doe didn't exist anymore instead she was Tara Cody Raeken-Dunbar. Liam still didn't know how they had gotten away with it, but for three months they had. No one had questioned it much when she'd vanished, except for Melissa. She had kept giving him a look, but it passed after she'd popped in one day. Corey had been there and he'd taken Tara and left in a hurry. 

He had been mostly sleeping at night else where since his parents worked days at the moment. He kept the baby stuff, minus the collapsible crib he'd bought in the back seat of Theo's truck he'd found. He'd been driving Theo's truck and if someone did question it then he had the fake will to show that he had gotten what was left of the man he loved; Tara included. 

~LT TL LT TL~

Liam was distracted at the moment though because Tara was teething and no matter what he did she wouldn't stop crying. Three teenagers trying to raise a baby and keep it a secret was not wise sure, but he loved her too much. She had become his anchor, keeping him grounded when he wanted to fall apart most of the time. Mason and Corey had gone out to the movies because they had stayed with him the last few nights during the full moon. Tara had been major fussy and nothing had helped. 

However, when Corey had started singing to her she'd been out like a light every time. It was why he'd promised Corey anything if he'd stay. The deal was two days of Mason and him doing stuff alone once the full moon was over. He'd known he had been being selfish hogging them so he'd agreed. He gave them the whole week actually if they wanted it. He needed to start dealing with things his self since school was starting soon. 

Scott had been telling him he needed to come over for a few days. They needed to talk about stuff, but he'd put it off. He was going to practice and doing his best to make captain as if nothing was wrong. Things were going good and until now he thought maybe he got away with everything. Tara letting out a growl as her eyes shifted looking behind him had Liam standing up in a hurry. 

Scott and Kira were standing at his door, which he'd left open. He hadn't heard them come in and he couldn't believe he'd been caught. He was trying to think of something to say because he knew they'd be able to tell that Tara was the same baby from the hospital. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do. Then he saw something else, something that Kira was holding. 

"Why the hell did you bring that here?" Liam asked moving off the bed looking at the sword she had. The sword that had destroyed his life after the dread doctors had started on it. "What you want to send me to hell too?" He growled out.

"We know you took the baby, we've all known since my mom came here. She saw the baby bottle you'd tossed in a hurry." Scott explained, "She also watched the files vanish from the computer the night it got hacked." He said looking at how comfortable Tara was against Liam. He'd heard Liam talking to her before they'd come up. He ignored the other question that Liam had asked about sending him to hell. 

For the last few weeks they had all been trying to figure out what to do. Deaton had been doing research until they had finally come to a conclusion that morning. He had called one more person for advice and Derek had given him what he'd needed. He had been trying to come to terms with what had happen for weeks now. Kira had stayed longer than she was supposed to until they could all reach an agreement. He told Liam all of that before looking at Kira. 

"I need someone to keep this safe while I'm gone. I was going to give it to my mom, but I think you need it. Whatever happens you are responsible for it though." Kira said before laying the sword on Liam's bed. She'd been out voted even if it was her sword. "I never meant to hurt you Liam or her. I did the only thing that I could because he was going to kill us. They erased his memories of everything good that happened. If you had told us we might have been able to do something. I'm not blaming you though, but please think about it before you use the sword." She finished giving Liam the best smile she could. 

Liam looked at the sword as if it was some trick and if he went for it then it would vanish. The sword had given him countless nightmares for the last three months. The fact that it was summer and he didn’t have anything to distract him most days hadn’t helped. It had with taking care of Tara though since he’d known if they were in school it would have been even more difficult. His mom had been getting suspicious as to why he was babysitting a lot. She thought he was returning Tara to their parent every night, but he wasn’t.

“It’s not a trick Liam, even Stiles agreed after Mason told us what had been going on.” Scott said before adding that Mason hadn’t wanted to tell them anything. 

It had been like trying to pull teeth with a plastic tools. Mason had kept telling them to mind their own business. He'd never seen Mason so upset when they'd tried getting it out of him. Mason had finally screamed it at them what they had done to Liam. Deaton had been the one to explain that losing one's mate was like dying yourself. Scott knew he didn't understand that kind of pain. Though he'd lost Allison and that still felt like knives at times. He still couldn't imagine what it had to of been like when Ethan lost Aiden. He figured that Theo's death was worse though since he'd been tied to Liam in a different way. 

“Why do you care now? You kept me locked in a mountain ash ring and drugged for a week. You didn’t even ask me why I was furious. Mason let me go, Mason and Corey’s been the only ones that have helped me out. Sure Tara wasn’t taken back, but you couldn’t have taken her from me even if you wanted to; she’s mine. So why do you care now?” Liam asked, but he did grab the sword from the bed. He wasn’t about to chance them taking it back. 

“You couldn’t be reasoned with Liam and it wasn’t like I wanted to do that to you.” Scott said. “I couldn’t let you hurt anyone because you would have regretted it. I did what I thought was right at the time. I didn't know what you lost that night when we sent him to hell. I’m taking Kira back, but when I get back we can talk more. We can try and bring him back if that’s what you want to do.” He had been having his own second thoughts about sending Theo to hell. They had reasoned with people far more angry with them like Peter and Deucalian. 

“Have fun with that.” Liam said not feeling up to being that happy at the moment even if he could possibly have Theo back soon. 

“I’m sorry Liam and I hope that it works out.” Kira said before she left the room.

Scott looked at Liam again before he followed Kira. He didn't know if it would work, but something told him that Liam wasn't going to wait. He saw it in his beta's eyes before he left the room. He only hoped that nothing bad happened, but the others knew that Liam would take the option they gave him to bring Theo back. It was one reason that he had the others watching over Liam just in case. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam uses the sword and introduces Theo to his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Liam had waited maybe long enough for them to get out of Beacon Hills before he’d taken off. He wasn’t about to wait until Scott got back not knowing when it would be. He’d spent three months without seeing Theo, but almost five without being able to have the Theo he fell in love with. He hadn’t wanted to explain things to anyone or mess Mason and Corey’s date up so he had taken Tara with him. He wasn’t sure if Theo had seen her if the doctors had kept her from him. He’d taken the risk though going into the tunnels to the spot Theo had vanished. 

He had strapped the sword to his back so he could push Tara's stroller through the tunnels. Liam looked at his daughter smiling at her. He'd told her when they had left his house that he was going to get her daddy back. He hoped that when Theo came back he would be his Theo and not the crazed person that had come after all of them. He felt like he was on pins and needles not sure if this would work but hoping against hope it would. He'd seen Kira just stab the sword into the ground so that's what he was going to do. 

Liam gave Tara a quick kiss before turning and walking a slight distance away. He wanted to keep her safe in case Theo didn't remember. He took a breath and then with all his strength thrust the sword into the floor. He watched as it ripped open like when Kira had done it before a hole appeared close to him. He only had to wait a moment before he saw Theo. He watched the man that he loved with everything he had pull his self out of the ground. He wanted to go to him, but he was also worried. He couldn't leave Tara unprotected if Theo wasn't his Theo. He had to protect their daughter because to him that's who Tara was, their daughter. 

It felt like ages, but it only took about a minute and Theo was lying on the floor letting out a growl. Liam swallowed before he called out Theo's name. He said it a second time louder than the first. It was the third time that Theo looked up catching his eyes. He actually was stunned though when he saw Theo's eyes; electric blue. Liam knew what it meant that Theo's eyes were electric blue. He'd asked Deaton once why they'd never changed if Theo had killed others. His answer had been two options that one Theo was a chimera not a werewolf so his eyes didn't change. The second option was that he had never felt real guilt for the things he'd done. 

Liam knew now looking into those eyes that it was the ladder. Until now, Theo never felt the guilt for what he'd done in the past. He let a slight smile out dropping his guard a little. Though when he did Theo was grabbing a hold of him growling right in his face. Liam groaned when his back hit the wall seeing Theo's fangs since he had shifted. He let out his own growl before rushing them backwards pinning Theo against the other wall. 

"STOP, Theo, it's me, Liam." Liam said in a growl not wanting to hurt Theo. "Baby please stop." He pleaded. "I love you, you're safe." He added hoping that it would help if he said the words he only said to Theo when they were alone. 

He'd told Theo he loved him the night they'd had sex for the first time; the night he'd been taken. He still remembered the warmth of thrusting into Theo's body. How tight Theo had been never having sex before. He'd never gotten to experience Theo inside of him because he'd been yanked away. His knot had barely been down when they had shown up dragging Theo away from him. 

"Liam? Where's my sister, where's Tara at?" Theo asked confusion clear in his voice and eyes. It was also clear in the chemo signals he was putting off. 

"Your sister Tara's dead. I'm sorry Theo, I know they made you do it. I promise I'll never judge you for what they did to you. I love you, please come back to me." Liam replied not wanting to have to tell Theo that, but he seemed lost thinking she was there. 

As if a balloon being popped Theo's anger and rough hold on Liam vanished. His eyes shifted back, his fangs retracted along with his claws. Liam wasn't prepared for what happened next. He hadn't expected Theo to slide down the wall letting out a choked sound. He knelt down beside the man he loved not sure what to do. It only took him a moment to realize that Theo was trying not to cry. He wasn't doing a good job of it and Liam wrapped his arms around him. He held him telling him he forgave him feeling the tears against his neck when they started falling. 

~LT TL LT TL~

Liam sat there with Theo until he had cried his self out. He pulled back looking at Theo's face. He wiped away the tears that were drying kissing both of Theo's eyes before he gently kissed his lips. He felt Theo's hesitant return, but he pulled Theo in more deepening the kiss. He put everything he felt for Theo into it. He wanted him to know that he forgave him for everything. He had almost forgotten where they were and about Tara until she decided that her dads' had enough of their reunion. 

Theo pulled back looking past Liam hearing Tara's fussy cry before looking back at Liam confused. He couldn't figure why Liam had a baby or why he'd brought her with him. He was sure that Liam didn't have a sister. Unless Liam had been stuck babysitting his cousin, but he thought his cousin was a boy. He didn't know how long he'd been trapped in the hell he'd been in though. Maybe Liam's parents had a baby since then, but he didn't think Liam would put his sister in danger. 

"Do you remember what happened after the night we finally had sex? Before you found yourself being dragged into that hell hole?" Liam asked standing up even though he didn't want to move from Theo. 

"I remember being ripped away from you, a fire like no other. Like I was being ripped open from the inside out. They did something to me, but I never knew what because they knocked me out. I was stuck in some kind of box inside my own body. It was like they turned a switch and I was some other me. Then I woke up in the morgue after I was pulled into hell. Tara chasing me every night ripping my heart out because it wasn't mine." Theo said not holding anything back. 

After he'd come clean with Liam he'd never lied to him until they took what was good and turned it off. He'd screamed for his self to stop, but he had no control. He remembered Liam trying over and over for him to remember. He'd always heard him, but wasn't able to do anything. What could he have done when he didn't know how to flip the switch back? 

"They experimented on someone else, maybe another supernatural being. I don't know, what I do know is that they created something brand new when they did. They messed with genes and science and the make up of the human body in doing so." Liam said before lifting Tara from the stroller. 

He walked over to Theo who had stood up looking at Tara in shock. The same look that Liam had when he'd seen her in the hospital. He knew that he didn't have to say anything else, Theo knew the baby girl he held was his daughter. Their daughter on the birth certificate he'd gotten Mason to make. He moved closer to Theo cradling Tara before telling his other love to put his arms together. He saw the hesitation at first, but Theo did what he asked him.

Theo didn't know how Liam could trust him, but he knew he really had forgiven him now. He'd taken the chance giving him the little girl when Liam could have never told him. He could have left him in hell, but holding his daughter he felt like he had a chance at being forgiven. Even if it was only by Liam and this baby in his arms. She was looking up at him with eyes that didn't look like his own. He guessed they were the mother's, but it didn't matter now. He still couldn't understand why they'd done this, given him a child. He figured he'd never know since they'd been killed in the end. 

"What's her name?" Theo asked unable to help the smile he let out. He wasn't feeling happy when he'd first pulled his self out, but right now, for the second time in a long time he did. 

"I didn't know what you would have chosen. I wanted some link to you and I remember you told me you never wanted to hurt your sister. They forced you to do it with the switch on who she was in the water. I had Mason put Tara Cody Raeken-Dunbar on the birth certificate." Liam said hoping that Theo didn't hate the name he'd given her. 

Liam didn't stop with the name part though. He told Theo he didn't know about her til Corey told him. He'd been trapped in mountain ash for days because he'd been uncontrollable when he'd been taken away. He told him everything from the kidnapping her from the hospital to when Scott walked in his room. He told him about the sleepless nights trying to juggle things. How his parents didn't know about her, even Mason and Corey helping him take care of her. No one had known for the longest time or so he thought. 

He took a breath looking at Theo who was watching him now as their daughter wrapped her little fingers around Theo's shirt. Liam wanted to cry his self now because he'd done everything to keep her safe and with him. He'd needed Theo so badly, but Tara had been all he had left. He got closer being careful of Tara, but wrapped his arm around Theo. It was like his life was over except for her. Now he had Theo back, but he didn't know what was going to happen. What exactly were they going to do with a baby and school and being together. 

"I don't know how, but it'll be okay, Li." Theo said in a low voice pressing his head against Liam's. "How about we get out of here though because I don't want to keep standing in this place. I probably should change too cause I'm covered in who knows what." He added.

Liam nodded lifting his head with a slight grin noticing that Theo was kind of dusty. "I didn't throw your stuff away. I've been using your truck to store everything besides her. Though at times, her too." He sighed.

"We'll come up with something. I don't hate the name either, it fits her." Theo said before he gently shifted her to Liam before he took his top two layers off leaving only his t-shirt on. It was the less dirty of his upper clothes. Once he was done Liam handed her back knowing Theo didn't want to let her go. Some nights he even held her probably too much, but didn't care. 

"Let's go then." Liam said putting the clothes under the stroller seat pushing it while Theo carried their daughter. 

He'd finally gotten Theo back and it was hard to believe that was for sure. Months without the man he loved, but now they could be a family. It was going to take some work, but they could do this. He wasn't sure how things would go with the pack, but they had agreed to try and bring Theo back. Liam was glad he'd done this with only Tara by his side because they were the two that mattered most to Theo. They would figure it all out and he knew he'd have to tell his parents. 

He was also going to get Mason and Corey to watch Tara once Theo had time with her. He wanted to really have a reunion with his man, he wanted to finish what he'd started that night when he'd made love to Theo. Theo was his after all, but Theo hadn't been able to claim him before he'd been taken. Liam looked at Tara's little face smiling up at her daddy as they left the darkness of the tunnels. He could feel the happiness coming from both of them and he knew he was happy. Theo had come back to him when he thought he'd be lost forever. He'd thought he'd only ever have Tara.

~TL LT TL LT~

Neither Liam or Theo noticed they were being watched as they left the tunnels going to Theo's truck. Chris had followed Liam to make sure that nothing went wrong like Scott had asked him to do. He was relieved he didn't have to take Theo out if he had come back like he'd left. He wasn't a fan of Theo even if he didn't know him, but what Scott had told him didn't look like the teenager he saw in the tunnels with Liam. He'd been close and watched them both and Tara too. He watched them get in Theo's truck after putting her in the car seat. He figured that it was going to be okay. He sent Scott a message before he left going back to his SUV. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


End file.
